Forum:Possible Timeline error
I noticed an interesting coincidence. The game says the Protheans vanished c.50,000 years ago. I also says Asari live on average 1000 years. This causes me to see two possible problems. First, if the Asari developed after the Prothean downfall then that means their species only took roughly 50 generations to become one of the galactic leaders, this seems strange even with their long lives. If they started development before downfall, then does that mean the...SPOILERS... ...Reapers avoided them, saving them for later perhaps? This also means the Reapers avoided humans too. WHile writing this I came to belive that the Reapers only have selective genocidal tendencies. Anybody agree or disagree? Muddybudd :Well, the Reapers only attack those who are technologically advanced--the return is triggered only when they think a species is ready. Plus they only had information on the Prothean species through the Citadel, so it's entirely possible that while their eradication of the Protheans was (nearly) total, younger races like humans and asari who hadn't developed space flight yet would have been completely off their radar. And even if they had found them, why destroy them now, for no reward, when you could hibernate, let them grow up, then harvest all their tech and resources later? --Tullis 12:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmm, i agree pipe. But why does everybody think that somebody must have made the reapers. Our scientists have been toying with the idea of rock and metal based lifeforms for years. :-SPOILERS- There are also a few things in the game that state that the protheans were keeping an eye on humanity. If you did the Asari Consort assignment properly, you could have a vision with the prothean object on Eletania. However, the reapers wiped out all organic species when they killed off the protheans, which mean humanity shouldn't exist yet. There is no good explanation for it. The only possible explanation that I can come up with is that the device you interact with was actually a reaper device, and that Sovereign was keeping an eye on humanity rather than the protheans. He must have been using the prothean technology to do it, though, because he was the only reaper to stay behind. :As for the asari and humans being around while the protheans were, I don't think so. What you said doesn't make sense. TearsOfBlood 11:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : :For one thing, the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago, but that was the end of their civilisation, just like Vigil said, genocide is a long process. Plus, I suspect that Protheans were not the first to use the mass relays, so it could be that some mass relays, such as those in the Asari systems and our solar system (charon) Sol actually were simply inactive at that time. The Reapers would simply not visit inactive mass relays, only the used ones pursuing Protheans. Humanity was still hunting with spears, with no villages or any technology whatsoever up until 10,000 years BC. I can easily see the Asari becoming galactic leaders even within only 25 generations, with each a 1000 years old. Say then activated their mass relay and found the Citadel 30,000 years after the destruction of Protheans. The Keepers kept it working so they just settled there and started looking for other races. Setimir92 01:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*facepalm* Generations don't last the length of a species life span. That would imply there has been less than one generation since World War 2. I'll quote from wikipedia "A familial generation is defined as the average time between a mother's first offspring and her daughter's first offspring." Bastian964 01:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::*Additionally, you theorize that the Reapers wouldn't visit inactive relays, and further theorize that the Charon relay in the Sol System was inactive. This is, however, demonstrably false. The vision you receive on Eletania after using the Prothean trinket, and the Prothean ruins on Mars (which, after all, were what kickstarted humanity into traveling to other systems) are conclusive proof that the relays were active and in use during the Prothean era. Further, this information would have most likely been available to the Reapers when they attacked the Citadel (remember, Vigil talks about how, using the Citadel, the Reapers gained information on pretty much every Prothean world and site other than Ilos, which was deliberately left 'off the grid'), which would have resulted in the Reapers actually visiting the Sol system. So much for inactive relays. I would theorize that the relays go inactive at the end of every cycle, when the Reapers retreat back into dark space, and that the number of relays that have been re-activated is actually one of the things that the Reaper left behind (Sovereign) monitors to determine how far advanced galactic civilization is. SpartHawg948 01:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC)